This invention relates to a method and apparatus for an interactor for a graphical object. In particular the invention relates to a method and apparatus for editing a property associated with a hidden edge of a graphical object in graphical user interface.
The application domain is usability and interactive resizing of a graphical object when, for instance, the graphical object is not entirely visible on a graphical user interface.
Known prior art discloses a method for viewing larger than screen size digital content.
Other known prior art discloses a method to automatically resize a window in a graphical user interface.
Other known prior art discloses a method for handling and scrolling of content on screen.
Other known prior art discloses a method for scrolling content using a screen pointing device.
Other known prior art discloses a method for scrolling a view.
The above solutions generally allow expansion of a graphical object within the limits of a graphical user interface but are otherwise constrained. Such constraints can lead to frustration when the object is very large and loss of context when resizing.